Threats to computer network are a constant concern. In this regard, data breaches are being reported at an alarming rate. Data breaches involve an unauthorized entity (i.e., “hacker” or the like) penetrating a computing access and gaining access to and copying data stored on the network. Typically the data that accessed and copied is highly personal data associate with customers and/or account holders, such as name, address, credit card account numbers, social security numbers and the like.
While the ultimate goal is to prevent such data breaches from occurring, sometimes either the unauthorized entity penetrates the network and/or the data breach occurs. While in other instances, sometimes the unauthorized entity penetrates the network but is prevented from gaining access to the data. In both instances measures may need to be taken to address the data breach and/or investigate the attempt to gain access to the data. For example, when a breach occurs a need exists to immediately address the repercussions associated with the unauthorized entity gaining possession of the data. Additionally, when penetration occurs and the unauthorized entity is subsequently prevented/denied from accessing/copying data, a need exists to determine the identity of the unauthorized entity and the intended use of the data by the unauthorized entity.
Robotic process automation, commonly referred to as “bots” is the term used to define software applications that run automated tasks (scripts). Typically, bots perform tasks that are both simple and structurally repetitive, at a much higher rate than would be possible for a human alone.
Therefore, a need exists to provide for mitigating events and actions associated with a data breach and investigating the occurrence of an unauthorized attempt to access/copy data. Additionally, a need exists to leverage the repetitive and simplified nature of robotic process automation as a means to mitigate events and actions associated with a data breach and/or investigate the occurrence of an unauthorized attempt to access/copy data